Friends with Benefits
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Set during the 1x02. After Chuck has a run-in with Dan at the Palace, he is all worked up and needs a release only Nate can give him. Chuck/Nate SLASH don't read if not your thing. Rated M


**Friends with Benefits**

Pairing: Chuck/Nate

Rating: M for frottage, rough!play & oral sex

"Chuck, man c'mon, he's not worth it" Nate told him, pushing him into an alley to calm him down.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is anyway? I'm Chuck Bass!" he all but shouted, overcome with rage.

"He's no one, Chuck, it doesn't matter" Nate said.

"I'm gonna go kick his ass back to Brooklyn" Chuck said, determined.

"Chuck no" Nate said, pushing him up against the wall to prevent escape "What's it gonna take to calm you down?"

Chuck's chest moved violently up and down, he could feel Nate's hands burning his chest through his white shirt. With a growl he grabbed the back of Nate's head and smashed it against his mouth.

Nate instinctively pressed his body against Chuck's, flattening him against the alley wall. Feeling his semi-erection through his pants, Nate began to grind his hips against his.

Chuck moaned against his lips before biting down hard.

Nate reeled back in shock.

"What the hell was that for man?" he asked.

Chuck merely smirked and shoved Nate up against the opposite wall, latching his lips onto his neck.

"Ohh Chuck" Nate moaned, grabbing a hold of his ass and thrusting against him.

"Why didn't you join me last night while I fucked those twins? I saw you watching from the couch" Chuck rasped against his ear "I know you wanted in."

"I'm with Blair" Nate whispered.

"Didn't stop you from fucking Serena at the Sheppard Wedding" he laughed, reaching down between them to undo Nate's pants.

Nate's eyes widened.

"You know?"

"Of course I know, Nathaniel. I know everything. Just like I know that after I jack you off, you're gonna get on your knees and suck me off in this alley" he sneered.

"Oh God" Nate gasped as Chuck reached in and began to pump his cock in fast jerks.

"What would your precious Blair think of you if she saw you now, Nathaniel? Think she'd still be saving herself for you if she knew what a slut you were?" Chuck taunted "Or what about Serena? Think she'd be disgusted? Or maybe she'd want to join us. I bet that whore would love to watch you blow me. Can't you see it?" he asked.

And just like the horny, inexperienced teenaged boy he was, Nate proceeded to blow his load all over the alley wall with a groan of pleasure.

"Good boy" Chuck commended before kissing his breathlessly "Now get on your knees."

Chuck smiled wickedly as Nate eagerly fell to his knees and began to pull at the fixtures of Chuck's pants without hesitation.

"Aren't you an eager beaver" Chuck commented.

When Nate successfully freed his erection, he was temporarily frozen in place. He looked up at Chuck who stared down at him with lust-filled eyes. Very slowly, Chuck rolled his hips forward so that the seeping head of his cock brushed against Nate's hollowed cheek.

Nate closed his eyes and sucked in a breath the head of Chuck's penis made its way across his thin lips.

"Let me in Nathaniel" Chuck nearly pled "Open your mouth, I'll do the rest."

Always one to obey, Nate parted his lips and allowed Chuck to thrust past his moist lips.

"Oh fuck" Chuck moaned, he head rolling back against the brick wall as Nate's tongue began to explore his length. "I knew you'd be a natural a cock-sucking, Nathaniel. I just knew it" he sighed.

In some perverse way, this only served to turn Nate on further. He felt his semi-flaccid penis begin to get hard again. He idly began stroking himself as he let Chuck thrust in and out of his willing mouth.

Chuck began to increase the speed of his thrusts, holding onto the back of Nate's head for support.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Nathaniel. How many times I wished it was you sucking me off instead of some random slut. You and those fuckable lips of yours" Chuck mused, staring down at the top of Nate's head.

Nate used his free hand to grab at Chuck's ball, which earned him another groan of approval.

"Oh yeah, just like that Nathaniel. I'm so close. I'm going to come in your mouth and force you to swallow every last drop" he told him.

Nate shuttered as he found his release, coming on the ground in between Chuck's spread legs. With one final hollowing of Nate's cheeks, Chuck slammed his dick to the back of his throat and came hard against it.

Nate licked him clean like a pro before kissing his way back up to Chuck's lips, who captured his eagerly.

"Still mad about that guy from Brooklyn?" Nate asked, forehead resting against his.

"Yes" Chuck sighed, kissing him again "But I'll let it go. For now."

Nate smiled.

FIN.


End file.
